The Dark
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Kehidupan Gangster Kris Wu, dan seorang Chanyeol yang polos dan lugu. Dan Chanyeol yang harus terlibat dalam kehidupan Kris. Balas dendam dan penghakiman, semuanya begitu samar dalam remang kegelapan hidup. KrisYeol/ChanKris/ChanHun/KrisTao/ExoStories/JustRead
1. Chapter 1

_The Dark_

_Chapter 1_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Hwang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, ect.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Mystery

Disclaimer : Member is not mine, but this story is mine, Park Chanyeol is mine too #plak.

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo is everywhere, AU, and the other complication... Waks! XD

A.N :

Hello, I'm back again with this fic. Sorry, saya post fic lagi, padahal fic dan sequel lain masih nunggu XD. Mian #nunduk3kali, semoga masih ada reader yang masih setia baca fic gaje ini yang memiliki radius kegajean melebihi segala, hoho. Banyak bacot deh saya, langsung aja XD. Hoho... Dan...

Happy Reading!

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_The Dark_

Kris berjalan terseok, menyeret kakinya seolah terpaksa. Matanya melihat sekeliling lorong sekolah yang sunyi. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, luka menganga di bahu lengannya masih mengucur darah. Ia mendesah merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya yang memar, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan. Kaki Kris melemas, kemudian lututnya terhempas di lantai berdebu.

Hap

Seseorang menangkap tubuh Kris saat tubuh itu akan segera jatuh di lantai. Kris membuka matanya, hendak melirik siapa yang menolongnya. Namun tubuhnya berontak, dan ia memilih pingsan.

"Kris?"

Suara itu terdengar samar samar dalam sayup sayup telinga Kris, ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang. Dan ia kembali meringgis saat luka dibahu lengannya terasa nyeri, ia mencoba membuka matanya namun gagal. Kemudian gelap, dan ia tak dapat mendengar satu dua suara lagi.

_The Dark_

Kris beranjak dari lelap, membuka matanya dengan berat dan pusing memukul punggung kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan pandang sembari mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menormalkan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Kris melenguh saat merasakan nyeri di bahu lengannya yang telah diikat oleh perban. Kris melirik seluruh tubuhnya yang didapatinya telah lebih baik, memar dan luka ditubuhnya telah diobati.

"Hyung?" Namja itu datang menghampiri Kris membawa seember kecil air hangat dan sebuah handuk, kemudian terduduk disamping ranjang Kris. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

Kris tak menjawab hanya mencoba untuk bangun, namun namja itu mencegah Kris dan menyuruh Kris untuk merebahkan diri kembali.

"Istirahatlah dulu," namja itu tersenyum kemudian menaruh seember air itu diatas meja kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau masih demam."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, merasakan pusing yang menjalari kepalanya. "Sejak kapan aku pingsan begini Chanyeol?"

Namja yang terpanggil Kris dengan sebutan Chanyeol itu terdiam, ia memutar matanya mengingat ingat kemudian menatap Kris lugu. "Kurasa dua hari hyung."

"Dua hari?!" Kris tersentak kemudian memukul dahinya seperti orang bodoh. "Aku pingsan selama itu?"

Kris mengerang marah, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bahu lengannya yang tak terluka. Sudut matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam sembari menunduk, tanpa ekspresi atau senyum seperti biasanya. Murung.

"Kau tak sekolah?" Kris bertanya menatap seragam Chanyeol yang kotor entah karena apa. "Kenapa bajumu kotor?"

Tak ada jawaban. Mereka terdiam dalam hening sembari menunggu Chanyeol mengeluarkan jawaban, dan Kris hanya menunggu untuk mendengarkan suara bass itu dikeluarkan.

"Bukan apa apa," pada akhirnya hanya itu yang Chanyeol dapat katakan. "Kau istirahatlah hyung."

Dirumah dengan warna putih yang khas dan hitam yang mendominasi. Kris terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang berbalik pergi, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang entah kenapa begitu kotor seperti habis dihajar habis habisan.

Chanyeol kembali lagi membawa sebuah ponsel, milik Kris mungkin. "Tao menelponmu semalaman, tak berani kuangkat takut nanti ada hal penting yang hanya ingin ia bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol tak mendapati reaksi selain tatapan tajam Kris yang menusuk, sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum seadanya sembari memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Telponlah Tao terlebih dulu, ia pasti khawatir tentang keadaanmu."

Kris menerima ponsel itu dan kemudian terdiam sembari menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berbuat apa apa.

"Kau habis dipukuli lagi, eh?" Chanyeol bersuara, menunggu jawaban Kris yang masih menunduk.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kris berkata walau terdengar ragu.

"Urusanku," Chanyeol mengelak kemudian membalas tatapan tajam Kris dengan wajah memelasnya.

Kris terdiam, menatap wajah Chanyeol tak dapat membuatnya marah. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bercerita. "Mereka mencela tentang keluargaku."

"Dan tentu saja aku tak terima dengan hal hal yang menghina hina seperti itu," Kris berkata. "Jadi, yah seperti itulah."

"Kehidupan gangstermu itu," Chanyeol terdengar samar. "Akan membuatmu terbunuh suatu saat nanti."

Kris hanya tertawa hambar mendengarnya, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya walau ada ratusan sakit yang menghantam tubuhnya. "Tapi toh selama ini aku baik baik saja."

"Bodoh," Chanyeol berdesis. "Baik baik saja apanya? Apa keadaanmu saat ini baik baik saja?"

"Sungguh," Kris berkata kemudian menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Aku baik baik saja Dobi."

Kris menatap pipi Chanyeol, terdiam mendapati seluruh memar dileher dan diwajah Chanyeol. Ia menatap kedua mata foxy itu seolah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi?'.

"Hyung," Chanyeol berkata samar sembari menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pipinya kemudian tersenyum getir.

"Apa yang ayahmu lakukan lagi padamu?"

Mendengar nada yang Kris katakan, Chanyeol merasa jatuh. Seolah olah Kris telah mengatakan 'apa yang si brengsek lakukan padamu?'. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin menjawabnya, tak juga berniat menatap tatapan Kris yang tajam.

Kris menghela napas menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dalam hening, Kris yakin Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah malam ya?" Kris tersentak menatap bulan telah sedari tadi bergantungan bersama bintang.

"Aku akan pergi ke apotek membeli beberapa obat untukmu hyung."

"Ya," Kris mengiyakan. "Berhati hatilah."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapati Kris bicara seperti itu. Kemudian tersenyum samar pada Kris, ia berbalik pergi. Tangannya memutar knop pintu kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang menutup dengan sendirinya.

_The Dark_

Chanyeol berhenti menyusuri jalanan basah oleh hujan, menatap lurus kedepan. Seorang namja menghampirinya dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kesaku celananya.

"Kebetulan sekali kau melewati jalanan ini Dobi," namja itu berjalan semakin dekat hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa inci.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu Kim Jongin."

"Betulkah?" Jongin berargumen dengan manis. "Kalau begitu mari kita buat sebuah urusan."

"Aku tak punya waktu untukmu Jongin-ah," Chanyeol hendak beranjak pergi, namun tangan Jongin menahan punggung lengannya.

"Kemarilah manis," Jongin berkata kemudian menangkup dagu Chanyeol, "Kris mungkin dalam bahaya jika kau menolak ajakanku."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau memang begitu lugu, tepat seperti yang Sehun katakan," Jongin tertawa hambar.

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri kemudian membelalakan matanya. "Sehun?"

"Sehun ada ditanganku sekarang," Jongin berkata dalam sunyi jalanan malam. "Dan kini aku memiliki nyawa Kris sebagai taruhan, kau ikut atau tidak?"

"Dasar licik," Chanyeol berdesis sinis kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya tak ingin menatap Jongin.

"Aku telah menyuruh dua orang pergi kerumahmu, menghajar Kris jika kau tak ingin ikut."

Chanyeol bimbang, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Ia menatap Jongin sembari tersenyum kecut. Mata foxynya terpejam sembari ia mengatakan sesuatu. "Baiklah."

"Bermain bersamamu Chanyeol," Jongin berkata. "Akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

_TBC_

Fic apa ini?! Author bingung bikin TBCnya dimana, tapi biarlah pendek, biar penasaran #TimpukTao#ToaDeng. Masih adakah yang setia baca FF author ? Kehidupan Kris dan Chanyeol akan dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya. Itupun kalau ada reader yang ng-review kalau gak ada, ya sudahlah lupakan. . . Hoho, minta reviewnya ya reader yang baik...


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dark Ch.2_

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Hwang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Minseok, ect.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Mystery

Disclaimer : Member is not mine, but this story is mine, Park Chanyeol is mine too #plak.

Warming : Yaoi, boyXboy, Typo is everywhere, AU, and the other complication

A.N :

Hallo reader!

Hoho, mian baru bisa update lagi :P. Author banyak tugas nih, mana laptop rusak, disuruh bersih bersih rumah. Kegiatan jurnalistik yang ga tahu kapan selesenya. Hoho, dan sekarang saya baru bisa update karena kekurang kerjaan dan teringat FF yang telah bersemayam di laptop cukup lama dan tak pernah saya lanjutkan selama sebulan, XD. Anyway, Let's Read!

_Happy Reading_

Sehun mengintip dari celah pintu, melirik dari dalam ruangan pengap. Semuanya begitu gelap hingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Matanya telah memerah habis menangis.

Napasnya telah terangah, seperti habis dipukuli. Ia terdiam sedari tadi, terdiam oleh hening yang melingkupi dirinya. Ia bergerak mundur hingga ia menabrak sesuatu dipunggungnya, lemari.

Tubuhnya telah gemetar sedari tadi, oleh tangis dan takutnya. Ia sudah berulang kali mencoba melepas tali yang merangkap ditangannya, namun nihil. Mulutnya telah lelah terbungkam oleh kain, dan sekarang ia merasakan nyeri yang meninju seluruh kepalanya.

Terkutuklah Kim Jongin sialan itu jika sampai Sehun tahu ia melukai kakaknya, Park Chanyeol. Kadang ia tak dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan Jongin, apa yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol padahal ayah mereka adalah mafia yang paling dibenci Jongin. Sungguh Sehun tak paham.

Sehun berulang kali menggedor, mendobrak, dan membuat keributan lainnya. Namun sia sia. Ia terlalu gugup, hingga ia tak dapat melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Kata kata Jongin dan ancaman yang dikatakan padanya membuatnya khawatir Jongin akan bermacam macam dengan Chanyeol. Kedua kakak beradik itu (Sehun dan Chanyeol) memiliki ibu yang berbeda, namun satu ayah yang sama. Entah kekurang ajaran apa yang dilakukan ayah mereka hingga menghamili seorang perempuan tak dikenalnya, yang menghasilkan seorang anak, Park Chanyeol. Perempuan itu menghilang dan tak terlihat lagi setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit.

Setelah beberapa waktu, ayah mereka menikah pada seorang wanita lugu. Dan menghasilkan seorang anak, Sehun. Sejak saat itu tak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik, selain Sehun. Baik ibu atau pun ayah keduanya membenci Chanyeol, entah karena dilahirkan secara tidak sah atau apa.

10 tahun berlalu, kecelakaan terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka, merenggut nyawa sang ibu dan membuat sebelah kaki ayah mereka tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Cacat. Namun tak membuat pria paruh baya itu menutup persoalannya tentang narkoba dan pengiriman barang barang ilegal, hingga ia terjaring dalam satu angkatan mafia.

Dan malam itu, saat Sehun baru mengenal Jongin sebagai seniornya satu bulan yang lalu saat perkenalan siswa baru disekolah. Dan beberapa jam yang lalu ia dipaksa dan digeret kemari. Berkata bahwa ayah keduanya (Sehun dan Chanyeol) adalah seorang brengsek yang pantas mati, keduanya masih tak mengerti dengan kata kata itu. Memang ayah seorang mafia, namun alasan apa Jongin membenci ayah mereka, tak ada yang tahu. Satu hal yang diketahui mereka dan mendukung kata kata Jongin, ayah mereka seorang mafia yang pembenci dan dibenci.

Malam itu malam terburuk Sehun, yang tak pernah ia terka. Tak menyangka akan berakhir diruangan seperti ini, berusaha keluar dan mencari cari benda diruang kosong. Seperti orang bodoh. Namun saat ia berjalan mundur untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat ia menubruk sebuah meja kecil, dan memecahkan sebuah cermin di atasnya. Benda tajam yang ia cari cari.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan terseok, dengan malas mengangkat kakinya menjauhi ranjang. Matanya menerawangi dalam remang malam diluar jendela, masih khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Anak itu tak juga pulang, seberapa jauh apotek yang ia datangi sampai 2 jam lamanya.

Ia melirik arlojinya untuk kesian kalinya, sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan kekhawatirannya lebih lama lagi.

Ia tersentak saat sebuah getaran dalam sakunya mengejutkan sunyi dalam dirinya sendiri. Gelagat risau terpampang saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Hun?"

"_Hyung!" _Itu suara Sehun, serak dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kenapa denganmu?!"

_"Aku dibawa ke gedung OOC, aku tak tahu sekarang berada di ruang mana, aku dikunci disebuah ruangan," _Hanya rintihan pelan setelahnya, dan bunyi bising memukul mukul sesuatu.

"Apa?!" Kris terhenyak beberapa saat, mencerna semuanya. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

_"Chanyeol hy...!"_

_"Tut... Tut.." _Terputus, sekarang hanya sunyi. Gelap diluar merasuki dalam hening, mengendap diam diam kedalam waktu.

Kris terlambat membuat dirinya mengerti, itukah sebab Chanyeol pulang terlalu lama. Sialan. Dan dalam beberapa detik setelah Kris mengingat satu nama, Kim Jongin. Kris ingat nama itu, nama yang selalu ia benci. Nama yang menjadi terkenal di kalangan mafia dan gengster karena kelicikannya dalam membunuh, yang membuatnya sempat masuk kurungan penjara dan tak pernah kembali lagi bersekolah. Sosok itu yang telah membunuh anggotanya, sosok yang membunuh teman teman gengsternya. Sosok yang dibencinya sekaligus sosok yang membuatnya penasaran. Sosok yang tergila gila pada Park Chanyeol namun membenci seluruh keluarga Park.

Mafia yang terlibat dalam musuh besar kehidupan Kris Wu.

Saat ia tersadar ia baru bergerak. Terlalu banyak berpikir, ya Kris mesti cepat. Itu saja. Kaki kaki itu berhentak dan menarik kunci mobil di lemari apartemennya, dan tangannya membuka kasar pintu.

Kris tersentak, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Pintu telah terbuka sempurna dan mereka benar benar berhadapan, orang itu...

"Minseok?!"

"Hei," Minseok, nama yang dikenangnya dimasa lalu akan kebaik hatiannya dan tak ingin ia ingat lagi sekarang karena pengkhianatannya.

"Kau!?" Kris mengerutkan alisnya, mengingat wajah itu. Wajah yang dibencinya satu tahun ini. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat. "Sialan."

Jadi benar itu Kim Jongin, karena orang di depannya sekarang adalah ajudan setia keluarga Kim.

"Kris Wu," Minseok nampak tersenyum, mengumbar sebuah tatapan sinis. "Senang melayani anda."

Kris tersentak, sebuah ayunan tongkat baseball hampir mengenai kepalanya.

BRAK

Minseok mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris dengan satu kali tendangan, membuat Kris terjungkal dan jatuh menubruk dinding.

"Kau mau apa?!" Kris berteriak, "apa yang telah 'tuan muda' mu lakukan pada Chanyeol?!" Siapa tuan muda? Kim Jongin, sang 'Tuan Muda' yang dilayani pelayan setia 'Kim Minseok'.

"Haa," Minseok menghela dengan nada malas dan tinjunya menghantam pelipis Kris. "Sudah tahu ya."

Ajudan yang terlihat masih sangat muda itu mengeluarkan satu bilah belati pada sakunya, dan menyentuhkan ujung belati itu pada ujung hidung Kris yang tengah tersandar pada dinding, namja tinggi itu terlihat menormalkan nyeri tubuhnya.

"Mau tahu hal yang lebih menarik?" Minseok berkata dengan manis, menggoda sedikit. "Kata Tuan Muda, kalau kau sudah terlanjur tahu tentang ini..."

Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Minseok membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga Kris, menurunkan belatinya tepat di dada Kris.

"Aku harus membunuhmu..."

Kris menatap orang di depannya kini dengan tajam, membenci kata kata itu. Membenci tingkah lakunya yang terlalu meremehkan, membenci ia yang memutuskan menjadi ajudan Kim Jongin.

"Kupikir kita dulu teman seangkatan!" Kris berseru, mengingat masa masa dulu.

"Haa," Minseok berujar malas, "Itukan dulu Kris, sekarang mau bagaimanapun lagi kita telah jadi musuh."

Kris Wu, Kim Minseok.

Dua nama yang dulu pernah bersahabat, 1 tahun lamanya. Hanya bertahan satu tahun. Entah bisikan apa yang Jongin katakan pada Minseok hingga Minseok mau menerima menjadi pelayan setia keluarga Kim, bahkan dimasa masa dimana ia harusnya masih sekolah.

Kris tidak mengerti, dan tak ingin mengerti. Karena ia telah terlanjur membenci sahabat didepannya kini. Sangat.

"Kau dirayu apa oleh si Kim Jongin itu?! Sampai sampai menjadi pesuruh bodoh keluarga Kim?!"

Minseok menekan sedikit belati di dada Kris saat mendengar kalimat itu, membuat Kris tergugup belati itu akan benar benar menancap pada dadanya.

"Jaga mulutmu Kris," mata Minseok menatap iris Kris, seolah tak takut dengan tatapan seorang Kris Wu. "Tuan Muda Kim adalah orang baik."

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau yang bodoh karena percaya kata kata manis Kim Jongin!"

Brak!

Satu tendangan lengah membuat Minseok terjungkal menubruk dinding apartemen tua itu. Namun keduanya tak berbicara lagi, hanya bertatapan dan saling menyumpah dalam hati.

Minseok mengambil pistol dalam sakunya, ia telah banyak persiapan untuk ini. Pistol itu ia arahkan pada Kris, berharap ia bisa menembak dengan benar. Namun gagal, ia tak bisa menarik pelatuk pistol dalam genggamannya. Entah mengapa terlalu sulit. Bagaimana pun juga ada rasa bersalah dalam pertarungan melawan sahabatnya sendiri itu, ia tak bisa. Seberapa inginpun ia menarik pelatuk itu.

"Tak bisa membunuhku eh?" Kris terkekeh, memajukan langkahnya dengan segan. "Sudah kubilang kita dulu adalah sahabat, walaupun sekarang aku tak pernah bisa melupakan rasa benciku padamu."

BUG!

Minseok terpelanting oleh tinju Kris yang tiba tiba, membuat Kris merasa sedikit bangga. Pistol itu terlempar jauh menuju anak tangga yang tersusun beberapa meter dari mereka, jatuh hingga anak tangga paling bawah.

"Kurang ajar!" Mengusap darah segar yang merembes diujung bibirnya yang telah sobek sedikit, tanpa sadar tinju tadi adalah satu cara untuk menyuntikkan bius pada Minseok.

"Wah," Kris berkata dengan manis. "Maaf membuatmu agak pening dengan bius itu Seokkie."

"Apa?!" Minseok berujar, merasakan pening di seluruh kepalanya.

Minseok menatap bahunya, dan sebuah suntikan bius tertancap disana.

"Sialan..."

Kris meninggalkan Minseok, berjalan menjauhi apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. Tanpa ada firasat atau sesuatu dalam dirinya, ia telah di amati sedari tadi. Oleh mata yang bekerja sama dengan Jongin dan pergi bersama Minseok untuk menghabisi Kris.

.

.

.

.

Bruak!

Sehun terpental, ia hampir tak dapat berdiri lagi. Dirinya menatap kearah pria didepannya.

"Jangan mendekat," Sehun berteriak, walau terdengar gemetar. "Kumohon..."

Tetes darah merembes dari sudut bibirnya yang terantuk ubin. Badannya telah sakit habis dipukuli, dan ia hampir menyerah. Usahanya melarikan diri sama sekali tidak membantunya, malah membuatnya mendapatkan satu masalah lagi.

"Wah wah," pria itu berargumen, "selain harus pintar melarikan diri, kau juga harus pintar beli diri."

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya menatap orang itu takut takut.

"Aku Luhan," orang itu berkata seperti tak ada masalah apa apa dengan Sehun. "Senang bertemu denganmu sebagai musuh."

Sehun terdiam saja, membalas ucapan luhan dengan sebuah senyuman sinis saja. Matanya telah sayu oleh rasa sakit, ia telah dipukuli sedari tadi setelah ketahuan melarikan diri.

Hingga sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari tangga, diluar ruangan itu tentunya. Perhatian Luhan teralih, membuat fokusnya tak lagi pada Sehun. Satu kali itu Sehun mengambil kesempatan dan meraih sembarang barang yang ada di dekatnya sebagai senjata untuk dipukul.

PRANG!

Sebuah vas kosong terpukul di kepala Luhan, membuat pria manis itu terhuyung dan ambruk.

"Maaf Luhan," Sehun berkata dengan nada yang masih gemetar. "Kalau kau tidak jahat, kau mungkin akan jadi pacar yang cantik."

Sedikit memainkan kata kata, Sehun akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu dan berakhir di tangga. Suara ribut tadi akibat satu pertarungan, dilihat dari hancurnya lorong. Ia bertemu Kris disana, ah syukurlah Kris datang.

"Kupikir kau tak akan datang," Sehun menghela napas walau ia masih terengah dan ia menatap tangga, tiga orang ajudan terkapar disana. Hajaran Kris pastinya.

"Ehh, kau hebat juga..."

"Kau lupa aku seorang gengster," Kris hanya tersenyum kaku, namun matanya menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

Tak penting untuk membicarakan itu sekarang, bodohnya mereka. Mereka mesti menemukan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, atau sesuatu yang mereka khawatirkan akan kedahuluan melukai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau manis," Jongin berkata, mendorong Chanyeol pada bed besar.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam duduknya, menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Permainan dan keinginan Jongin untuk menyeretnya kemari, permainan yang membawanya pada ruangan ini. Bersama Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku sudah benar benar menyukaimu sejak diawal smp," Jongin berkata, mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut seolah tak ingin melukainya.

"Namun ayahmu," Jongin berkata dengan penekanan, tangannya menarik diri dari pipi Chanyeol. "Membuatku membenci seluruh keluarga Park."

Chanyeol kembali diam, mencoba bungkam walau dalam hati ia memerlukan sebuah jawaban atas pernyataan Jongin tadi. Kenapa Jongin begitu membenci keluarganya.

"Namun aku tetap menyukaimu Yeoll," Jongin bergumam, matanya bertatap sedih. "Seberapa besar aku membenci ayahmu atau keluargamu, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan rasa ingin memilikimu."

Chanyeol menunduk, tubuhnya telah sedari tadi terduduk di atas bed sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri di hadapannya. Takut takut Jongin akan berbuat sesuatu hal buruk padanya, ataupun pada keluarganya maupun Kris.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu," Jongin berujar, terdengar lembut. "Aku hanya akan membalas satu dendam yang belum terbalaskan."

"Jangan lukai siapapun," Chanyeol menatap wajah Jongin dengan memelas, wajahnya kembali terangkat melihat kepada Jongin yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Apa kau tak bisa membalaskan dendammu itu tanpa menyakiti siapapun."

"Tidak bisa," Jongin bersi keras.

"Kenapa kau membenci ayahku?" Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran 2 tahun ini sejak mengenal Jongin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jongin berkata. "Pada waktunya, aku harus membunuh bajingan tua itu."

Chanyeol merengut mendengar kata kata itu, terdengar seperti nada bicara Kris jika mereka sedang berbicara tentang ayahnya.

"Berikan satu alasan padaku bahwa kau ingin membunuh ayahku, agar aku bisa memahaminya."

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Jongin berkata, merasahasiakan sesuatu pada nada bicaranya. "Kau tak perlu terseret lebih jauh, itu hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka."

"Tidak dapat dipercaya!" Chanyeol terdengar memaksa. "Aku keluarganya, tak bisa kau diamkan aku tanpa bericara apapun, bahkan jika itu adalah alasan bahwa aku akan terluka!"

"Diamlah!" Jongin berseru, begitu marah dengan semua kalimat Chanyeol. Begitu tak suka Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa seperti dihapannya kini.

Dan akhirnya tak ada suara lagi dari Chanyeol, hanya helaan napas yang terdengar samar.

Hening, gelap datang dalam hening malam. Cahaya begitu redup, pandangan mereka bertatap satu sama lain. Namun tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar kemudian hanya langkah langkah Jongin yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Nah sekarang," Jongin meraba samar bahu Chanyeol. "Mari kita bermain."

"Hentikan," Chanyeol menepis tangan itu dari bahunya, tak suka Jongin menyentuh tubuhnya. "Jangan coba coba menyentuhku."

"Ah," Jongin bersuara dengan remeh. "Jadi hanya seorang Kris Wu yang dapat menyentuhmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bukankah ia namjachingumu?" Jongin berujar, menunjukkan air muka tak suka.

"Kami tak pernah melakukan hal hal seperti itu," Chanyeol berkata keras, menepis kembali tangan Jongin yang ingin menyentuh dadanya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh, "maka biarkan aku melakukannya bersamamu..."

Tangan Jongin mencapai kerah baju Chanyeol dan melepas kancing kancing disana. Hingga tinggal tiga kancing terakhir. Tubuhnya mencondong ingin mencium bibir Chanyeol, tak peduli jika Chanyeol akan sangat membencinya.

"Hentikan!"

Keduanya tersentak, Jongin berbalik dan menatap pintu. Suara jam mendominasi, detik detik berjalan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tersenyum Kris ada disana. Walaupun sebagian dari hatinya berkata, ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Kris..."

Chanyeol tersentak sekali, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Dibelakang Kris ada Sehun, sebuah pistol mengarah hanya pada Kris dan Sehun. Tak jelas dari siapa pistol itu, selubung kegelapan malam dan remangnya cahaya telah menutupi semuanya.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya Yeoll,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Huahhhh! Sorry nih ngebuat reader nunggu, sorry banget. Saya emang author tak bertanggung jawab :"

Karena tugas numpuk dan saya lagi ada acara diluar kota #curcol, saya jadi gak bisa ngelanjut FF ini XD... Makasih jika reader udah ngereview... Mana kegiatan Jurnalistik kemarin sibuk banget, jadi gak sempet buka buka laptop lagi,,, sorry banget reader-nim... Dan maaf ya reader-nim kalau Ficnya gaje dan gak berasa feelnya ):.

Ah ya, yang mau ngusulin karakter untuk ajudan yang nodongin pistol ke Kris, tulis di Review ya, XD kehabisan ide nih... Thanks for you all...

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks To :**

**.**

**.**

**DarKid Yehet : **hehe, sorry saya update lama... XD, keren? Hmmm, kalo menurut saya masih datar nih, kaya gak berasa feelnya ): saya emang gak berbakat... Makasih udah review dan baca XD,

**XOXO KimCloud : **huaa, benarkah chingu penasaran? XD, saya seneng sama yang bikin penasaran :O... Janji tetep janji ya, chingu musti komen di chapter ini XD #maksa ... Makasih udah review dan baca :D...

**KaiHun maknae :** huhuhu, semua pertanyaanmu udah terjawab belum di chapter ini? Rencananya sih si Mommy emang pingin mommy 'itu' in ama si evil Kkamjong, XD. Tapi bocoran nih ye, Jongin bukan orang jahat lo...#UdahTahuKalee! ... Hehe makasih udah review and read... (:

**baconuna9820 :** udah lanjut ya (:, makasih udah baca loo... Sorry author-nim lama updatenya, sekali lagi sorry ya chingu...

**DahsyatNyaff :** sip! Udah lanjut ya, (: makasih udah baca..

**amalia1993 : **kalo chapter ini udah bagus? XD, kayanya kaga ye? Hehe, makasih udah baca dan review...

**sayhund :** huhu, masih samar gak nih? Kalo kata author sih bukan samar lagi, tapi Gaje nih FF-nya XD, iya Yifan itu pacar suami saya #Chanyeol #plak

**Caramel JY :** Sip! Udah lanjut ya chingu, ditunggu komen selanjutnya ... :), makasih udah review...

**Inyeol :** iyaa Chinguu saya datang lagi #idihSokKenalXD , Chan itu couplenya saya! #maksa, keke tetep Krisyeol dong ... #kibarBenderaKrisyeolXD, Uke dong, dia kan imut imut gimana gitu.. #alay

**ChocoKookies : ** makasih ya udah review ;;), kepo udah berkurang kan? Karna hampir setengah kehidupan Chanyeol dijelasin di sini :D, iya, saya kurang bagus nih bikin yang tegang tegang, jadi gak ada efeknya -_- hooo, apalagi chapter ini menurut saya gak tegang amat... Makasih udah baca dan review! XD

** :** akan kuapakankah diaa? #JrengJreng hehe, engga di apa apain kok chingu, pengennya sih di apa apain gitu XD, tapi saya gak bakat NC nih, kalo chingu kan udh berbakat, hohoho XD...

**chachaofmariditha : **mending baru tahu dari pada ga review sama sekali, :D... Sarannya agak bingung chingu, ngasih garis itu gimana #plak

**Guest : **Hohoho, mau diapain ya? Tuh udah ketahuan belum mau diapain? Rencananya sih mau kerated yang tinggian dikit, tapi saya ga sanggup XD... Makasih udah review dan baca :D

**prima :** hehe, mau di gituin sih, tapi ga jadi XD, jadinya kapan? Pas chanyeol nikah ama gue #plak #ngayaldijamban

** .39 :** mau di gituin chinguuu, iya digituinnn #apaan sih? Hehe, makasih udah review dan baca, ini udh lanjut ya...

**qyraaa :** huaa , sorry karena keterlambatan author update, udh dijelasin ya di atas XD, sorry banget, makasih udah review dan baca...

**YooJ :** udah update ya, sorry lama XD, makasih udah baca dan review, jangan lupa di chapter ini juga XD

**enchris.727 : **iyaa, udah ampir satu bulan nih ga lanjut,,, XD, udah lanjut ya, emang kalo si yeoll tuh bikin greget,,, XD, makasih lo udah baca dan review...

**jongindo : **iya, ini udah lanjut ya...

.

.

.

Sekian, dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya XD


End file.
